This invention relates generally to ultrasound systems and, more particularly to a medical ultrasound imaging systems, especially for guidance procedures.
Ultrasound systems are configured to connect to an ultrasound scanning device to perform an ultrasound scan. Depending on the type of ultrasound scan to be performed, a probe having a particular transducer arrangement may be used that allows for performing the specific ultrasound scan (e.g., imaging of a specific volume or body). The ultrasound system usually includes a control portion (e.g., a control console or portable unit) that provides interfaces for receiving user inputs. For example, different buttons, knobs, etc. are provided to allow a user to select different options and control the scanning of an object using the connected ultrasound probe.
Mechanical volumetric probes are known and allow acquisition of real-time volumes of interest (as opposed to a field of view within a single two-dimensional plane). Mechanical volumetric probes operate based on mechanical movement of an electronic one-dimensional array to form an image by mechanically scanning in one direction and electronically scanning along an orthogonal axis. A two-dimensional volumetric probe is steered electronically in two orthogonal axes to acquire an image of a volume. These volumetric probes are typically used in obstetrical/gynecological and cardiac applications because of the real-time capabilities of these probes to provide three-dimensional images. However, these probes are not optimized and do not often operate satisfactorily for imaging during guidance procedures. Moreover, most volumetric probes are relatively large and heavy, making scanning with these probes sometimes cumbersome when held by the user during a scan or examination.
Ultrasound guided interventional procedures are common in foliations such as breast biopsies, vascular access (e.g., placing of central line catheters), vein closure procedures and regional nerve blocks, among others. During these procedures, a physician (or nurse) has to hold the ultrasound probe, which is a non-volumetric probe, in one hand and a needle in the other hand to perform the procedure, while observing the ultrasound image in real-time. However, in many cases, this type of procedure requires two individuals including an operator performing the scanning and another physician performing the guidance procedure. In other cases, no guidance is used.
Thus, using known ultrasound systems it is difficult to perform ultrasound imaging in combination with interventional guidance procedures. Moreover, volumetric imaging is not optimized for such interventional guidance procedures.